


'Nice voice, Tarzan'

by Kirby_Stilinski



Category: Tythan - Fandom, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Amy Sees All, Crushes, Dawweee its fluffy, Fluff, M/M, Pancakes, Sad with a Happy Ending, Singing, To Be Continued ?, Tythan, fluffff, mutual love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-21
Updated: 2017-02-21
Packaged: 2018-09-25 23:48:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9852464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kirby_Stilinski/pseuds/Kirby_Stilinski
Summary: One-shot of Tyler singing in the shower and Ethan falling in love because of it.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I'm really getting into Tythan so yeah. #KillMyselfMondays

They just finished the livestream for St. Jude's when Tyler rose from the couch and let out a sigh at the long day they had.

-"Mark, you don't mind if I use your shower?" Tyler asked. 

-"Nah, go for it man." Mark replied.

Making his way down the hall, he bumped into Ethan on purpose, causing him to almost lose his balance. 

-"oops, my bad." Tyler teased with a sly grin as he continued walking away. 

-"Prick" Ethan grumbled as he returned to help Amy and Mark clean their mess.

Finally throwing away their day's worth of trash, Ethan slowly moved upstairs to find Tyler and ask when they'd leave.

-"Tyler!" Ethan exclaimed as he reached the top of the stairs, "Tyler, I want to go home--" he whined before he heard it.

A voice.

A soft, treble voice that seemed to echo through the house. Ethan slowly neared his way toward Mark's room when the source of this voice became louder. A gentle rhythm harmonizing with the sound of water running. The 'blue boy' crept closer towards the bathroom door in which it was left open by a hairline. Ethan moved closer and realized it was Tyler.

The younger man found himself sliding against the frame of the door, careful not to open it and let himself bathe in the sounds of the beautiful voice. After a while, he hummed to the tone and rhythm of his words and Ethan felt a small tinge of happiness bloom in his gut. He felt it spread across his body and make him feel warm inside.

When the shower stopped and his voice slowly drained down with the water, Ethan left the memory ring inside his head. Sooner than later, the door opened and revealed a steamy Tyler Scheid almost tripping over Ethan's legs.

-"Son of a bitch, Ethan!" He cursed as he regained his posture. He had a bundle of clothes in one arm and he was holding the towel up with another. Ethan gawked at the sight. "What're you doing here? Couldn't you have waited downstairs?" Tyler scolded.

-"Nice singing, Tarzan." Ethan replied as he stood up. Tyler's eyes widened in fear before they turned stone cold.

-"You heard me singing?" He asked, voice low. Ethan laughed and nodded his head. 

-"I don't know how i've never noticed before. It's so beautiful." Ethan added without thinking. His heart sped up at the sigh of Tyler slowly launching himself forward and pinning Ethan against the wall. His nostrils were flared and he made Ethan want to crawl into a hole and die.

-"Don't you ever eavesdrop on me singing.  _Ever_ " The taller man threatened. Ethan nodded his head quickly and Tyler let go. He snatched his clothes from the floor and left the room without another word.

* * *

 

-"How come you've been so quiet, Ethan?" Amy asked one afternoon. Ethan blinked his eyes and looked up at the blonde who stared at him in worry.

-"Me? oh-- I... uhh sorry. Just daydreaming, I guess." Ethan replied. Amy raised an eyebrow, he could tell she didn't believe him but grateful that she didn't persist.

-"Dammit." Mark muttered, "Dammit, dammit, dammit!" Mark repeated in distress. Amy walked over to see what was bothering him in which he explained his mouse was broken. 

-"Here, we can go to the house and grab it." Amy insisted as she led Mark out of the office and left Tyler and Ethan alone on their own laptops. The sounds of keyboards being typed and the occasional touch pad click reflected their intensity on their work.

-"Hey, Eth?" Tyler asked, breaking the silence. Ethan's heart skipped at the sound of his nickname.

-"Yeah, Ty?"

-"Wanna go get some food?" he asked, eyes focused on his screen and his attention focused on the other's reply.

-"S-sure." Ethan replied shakily. 

Ever since the incident when Tyler practically almost killed him the other day, Ethan's been avoiding as much conversation with Tyler as much as he could. Occasionally, Ethan would stop in his tracks when he'd hear Tyler singing in the shower, but then he'd continue walking. He feared Tyler would catch him.

-"You alright there, Eth?" Ethan nodded his head but he knew Tyler could see right through it. "Hey, buddy, what's wrong?"

-"Nothing. It's nothing, Ty." The younger man mumbled before closing his laptop. "Let's just go."

Tyler stood in front of the door and looked down at Ethan the way a mother would their child.

-"Tell me what's bothering you first."

-"It's nothing." Ethan insisted as he tried pushing Tyler. The taller of the two grabbed Ethan's arm and he yanked it back in fear, holding it in defense. 

Tyler understood then what the problem was and he looked down. 

He went through the door and Ethan followed. Their car ride was silent, a thick tension rising between the two. They grabbed Chinese food and returned to the office to find Mark and Amy there. They all chatted about their work as they ate, but Ethan kept glancing at Tyler cautiously to see he had a broken smile. Every now and then his smile would flicker into a sad one. Amy sighed as she watched the two.

* * *

 

Ethan was waking up to find himself awoken at the smell of bacon. He slowly got out of bed and made his way silently toward the kitchen to find Tyler making breakfast.

 _Well that's sweet of him._ Ethan wondered. Then he realized Tyler was singing and he had to stop in his tracks.

 _-"I don't mind spending everyday \ out on the corner in the pouring rain \ look for a blue boy with a broken smile \ askin' if he wants to stay a while..."_ Tyler sang as he flipped something in a pan. Ethan was awkwardly frozen in a half-stumble, half-walk behind Tyler. 

He tried retracing his steps and slowly back away before turning around and trying to sneak back into the bedroom. As he slowly tiptoed (curse the dam thing) one of the floorboards creaked extremely loud which cut off the beauty that was Tyler's singing. Ethan froze once more, his heart beating like a rabbit's as he tried to remain calm. 

-"Ethan?" Tyler called out. 

_Please don't investigate, please don't investigate_

-"Ethan is that you? Are you awake?"

_Fuck fuck fuck, fuckity fuck fuckity fuck fuck FUC--_

-"Ethan you can come out. It's fine." Tyler reassured. Ethan let the other foot fall on the ground, holding his breath.

There was the sound of Tyler's giant feet clapping against the kitchen tiles and he heard him slowly come up behind him. 

_I'm invisible. I'm a fucking tree. I'M A FUCKING TREE. HE CAN'T SEE M--_

-"Ethan... I can see you."

-"Fuck."

-"It's fine. I hope I didn't wake you up with my horrible voice" Tyler said as he walked back to the kitchen. Ethan let out all of his air and felt himself collapse onto the wall dramatically. He followed the taller man to the kitchen and found that Tyler seemed to remain to a humming noise.

-"Your voice is beautiful." The blue-haired boy added.

-"Not as beautiful as yours." Tyler said mindlessly before he slammed his hand down in frustration and retracted it back with a loud shout. Ethan burst into laughter as Tyler caressed his throbbing hand. There's a clear outline of metal that has seemingly etched onto his hand. 

He put it under cold water and Ethan was left a laughing mess. The younger man moved closer and took an opportunity to dip his fingers in pancake batter and flick it at a defenseless Tyler.

-"Stop that!" He laughed before he dipped his own fingers and flicked it right back. The two splattered small droplets of pancake batter all over their faces and the kitchen. Tyler continued to try and finish making pancakes but Ethan flicked water at him instead.

-"I'm going to beat the living shit out of you." Tyler threatened with a smile. Ethan flicked more water. 

Tyler laughed as he lifted Ethan and threw him over his shoulder. Ethan flailed around until he was dropped, bringing the taller man down with him. They were left in a fit of giggles as they lay on the kitchen floor.

-"You have some batter on your eyelash." Ethan stated.

-"yeah? Well you got acne on your face." Tyler snapped. Ethan rolled his eyes. "I'm kidding... I find your acne adorable."

-"Your adorable." Ethan replies. The two smile at one another, Tyler's body over Ethan's. They stare at one another deeply before Tyler's eyes squeeze shut.

-"You've got batter on your face." Tyler mumbles.

-"Oh... where is i--" the younger man begins to ask before he feels a pair of lips pressed against his.

His eyes widen for a second before he closes them and relinquishes the feeling. Tyler continues to kiss him deeply, interlocking their hands before breaking apart. Tyler's pupils were blown wide and he begins to slowly blush. Ethan stays in shock before he begins to smile uncontrollably. 

They eventually get back on their feet and finish breakfast. There were fluffy pancakes and one extremely burnt one. They ate in silence until Tyler broke it saying, "I'm sorry for threatening you."

-"I forgive you," Ethan replied. Tyler's smile brightened before Ethan added, "Only if you sing for me. Any song. But it was to be good."

Tyler glares at Ethan before bursting into a loud chorus. He stands up and pulls Ethan out of his chair to start swaying and dancing across the house ridiculously. Tyler finishes on a dramatic note as he tips Ethan over on his knee and pulls him back up to kiss him firmly. His arms slide down to wrap around the blue boy's waist, the other's arms are around Tyler's neck.

-"So... since we're technically living together..." Ethan said smiling at Tyler.

-"It's my turn to make  _you_ sing." Tyler said with a smirk. Ethan feels an electric sensation spark through his body as Tyler lifts his legs and carries him to the bedroom where he kicks the door shut behind him.

[A/N: Not sure if I should pair this with smut but oh well. HAVE SOME FLUFF.]

**Author's Note:**

> WASN'T THAT ADORABLE. HAR HAR HAR I CAN WRITE SWEET THINGS. ARE YOU PROUD OF ME MOM?!?!?1


End file.
